Santa Clarita Diet/Season 1
Season One of Santa Clarita Diet had ten episodes, which were all made available on Netflix's instant streaming video service on February 3rd, 2017. The series was produced by Garfield Grove Productions, KatCo, Olybomb Productions, Flower Films and Kapital Entertainment. The show stars Drew Barrymore and Timothy Olyphant in the respective roles of husband & wife realtors Sheila Hammond and Joel Hammond. The series also stars Liv Hewson as their daughter, Abby Hammond, and Skyler Gisondo as Eric Bemis. Frequent guest stars include Mary Elizabeth Ellis as Lisa Palmer, Ricardo Chavira as Dan Palmer, and Richard T. Jones as Rick. The premise of the series involves the Hammonds, who are an upper middle class family, who have just moved to a new house in Santa Clarita, California and are both realtors. Their teenage daughter, Abby, ends up becoming friends with nerdy next door neighbor, Eric Bemis, who is the son of party-girl Lisa Palmer, and the stepson of a dominating county sheriff named Dan Palmer. While showing a host, Sheila finds herself violently projectile vomiting. The end result of this is that she inexplicably becomes undead, and now craves human flesh to survive. Joel is desperate to maintain a normal family lifestyle as much as possible, but when all other avenues exhaust themselves, he realizes that he must help Sheila stalk and kill innocent victims so she can eat. Cast Principal cast Guest stars Episodes Season One Crew Production * Victor Fresco - Executive producer * Tracy Katsky - Executive producer * Aaron Kaplan - Executive producer * Drew Barrymore - Executive producer * Chris Miller - Executive producer * Ember Truesdell - Executive producer * Timothy Olyphant - Executive producer * Andy Weil - Executive producer * Jane Wiseman - Executive producer * Brittney Segal - Executive producer * Michael A. Ross - Co-executive producer * Chadd Gindin - Co-executive producer * Leila Cohan-Miccio - Producer * Nancy Juvonen - Producer * Jimmy Simons - Producer * Clay Graham - Consulting producer * Sarah Walker - Co-producer * Lisa Iannone - Associate producer * Ben Smith - Executive story editor * Aaron Brownstein - Story editor * Simon Ganz - Story editor * Todd McMullen - Director of photography * Kitty Doris-Bates - Production designer * Shawn Paper - Editor * Steven Sprung, A.C.E. - Editor * Lawrence Maddox, A.C.E. - Editor * Andrew Doerfer, A.C.E. - Editor * John Debney - Composer Directors * Craig Zisk * Dean Parisot * Ken Kwapis * Lynn Shelton * Marc Buckland * Ruben Fleischer * Steve Pink * Tamra Davis Writers * Aaron Brownstein * Ben Smith * Chadd Gindin * Clay Graham * Leila Cohan-Miccio * Sarah Walker * Simon Ganz * Victor Fresco Notes & Trivia * Santa Clarita Diet was created by Victor Fresco. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * Animals used on the series were provided by Good Dog Animals. * Six of the ten episode titles from season one are taken from lines of dialogue in the episode. See also External Links